Darkness Rising
by jasonh23761
Summary: The tale of the fourth son of Darkseid as he proceeds to take over the planet Earth one heroine at a time. (Due to FFN policy, to lemons will be present in this version. Link to the uncensored version available on my profile.)


On Apokolips there is no such thing as a restful moment. I've certainly never had one, even when residing in my domicile recovering from yet another arduous training session under my grand uncle. In fact those moments were often utter agony, General Steppenwolf was by no means an forgiving teacher and the bite of his Electro-Axe was one I had tasted many a time during my more formative years.

Still, I bore no ill will towards my grand uncle, he had only been doing what was necessary to carry out the commands of his lord. After all, he was utterly loyal to my father.

My name was Prince Ulric and I am the fourth born son of Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips and New God of Tyranny. But there is far, far more to me then that. On Apokolips it is custom for those among the elite to undergo a transformation at a pivotal time in their lives. Those that survive this process ascend to true godhood and are allowed to take on a name from the ancient books of god names.

This is how my father chose the name Darkseid despite being born as Prince Uxas. The story of how he killed my uncle Drax and ascended in his place was one that was well known to me. After all, I one day intended to take my father's place as ruler and God-King of Apokolips. His repeated failures with the planet known as Earth showed that he had a weakness. Of course, my father allowed no sort of dissent in those matters within his domain but it was still an indication.

He could be beaten and eventually, he could be dethroned.

All of this ran through my head as I felt the forces within my body begin to calm, the violent maelstrom of energy that was changing me, molding me lessened in power. At the beginning of my ascension an unknown feeling had flooded through me, though I could recognize a sliver of it being from the source itself. Within it had been memories of a sort, a personality that I had crushed as soon as I felt it began to overtake my own.

Still it changed me, inspired me and began to drive me. It made me want for something more then to be a loyal son of my father, a simple cog in the machinery of Apokolips, constantly vying for a single moment of my father's favor with countless others. I would be something more than him, I would be the next ruler of Apokolips. I even had a plan.

Now was the time for me to emerge, the transformation ending as the storm ended. I rose from the floor of the my father's throne room, feeling the eyes of his elite upon me. Then for the first time in my life I raised my eyes beyond my father's breastplate and looked into his eyes, seeing the swirling energy of the Omega Sanction and the Anti-Life equation within them.

As I deliberately brought my fist to my chest and saluted a part of me wondered if my siblings Kalibak and Grayven had ever dared to look our father in the eyes. My voice was strong as I spoke my first words since the transformation began. "Hail Darkseid."

The throne room was silent as they awaited the judgement of my father. From just behind his throne my mother, Mortalla, watched with worry in her eyes. She was too soft for Apokolips and her only saving grace was the fact that she reminded my father of his first wife.

My father's eyes bored into mine and I could feel the part of the Anti-Life equation within me begin to grow restless, the words "Darkseid's will is my will" reverberating on the inside of my head with an intensity that startled me even after living with it all of my life. Slowly but surely the New God of Tyranny nodded and then slowly smiled, an audible breath from the Elite who watched. His voice was loud and yet not at the same time, all encompassing and carrying his will while reverberating with confidence. "Congratulations my son, now name yourself as is your right."

The words left my lips without a conscious thought, brought forth by his power. "I am Alastor, son of Darkseid."

It was the name I had chosen for myself in the time prior to my ascension after pouring over the ancient texts. It was a dark name, one with similar connotations to that my father chose. My choice was daring, an outrageous one that could be taken as an insult to him. None in Apokoliptian society had ever dared to do something like it.

Yet the lord of Apokolips did not strike me down for my daring, indeed his face showed a hint of approval. "You are recognized my son. Now go and enjoy the fruits of your ascension."

It was a clear dismissal and one that I was all too eager to heed, bowing my head towards him before leaving the throne room. Earth called for me and I had a plan to execute after all.

 **So this is the first chapter in what I hope to be an long term project. Alastor aims to replace his father and he is all too willing to do horrible things. If you have ever read tvtropes guide on how to be a complete monster then you will recognize his playbook.**

 **As FFN does not allow nude scenes (who named them lemons?) then those sections will be omitted in this version and be available on adultfanfiction, with the link on my profile.**


End file.
